


Disillusioned  by iiiieyes

by iiiionly (Tanis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/iiiionly
Summary: A short episode tag to Thor's Hammer, in response to a list challenge to use the words disillusioned, pet, and ocean.





	Disillusioned  by iiiieyes

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the AlphaGate

  
Disillusioned by iiiieyes

 

  
[Disillusioned ](http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=3889) by [iiiieyes](http://www.thealphagate.com/viewuser.php?uid=277)  


  
Summary: A short episode tag to Thor's Hammer, in response to a list challenge to use the words disillusioned, pet, and ocean.  
Categories: [General](http://www.thealphagate.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=1) Characters:  Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill  
Genres:  Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene/Episode-Related  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 1178 Read: 1646  
Published: 15 May 2009 Updated: 15 May 2009 

Disillusioned by iiiieyes

**Disillusioned**

  
"Hey?" Jack poked his head around the door frame. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Thinking."

There was no change in posture, Daniel was perched on a stool at the counter, surrounded by piles of open books, elbows propped on the outer edges of yet another splayed open book, head in his hands.

"Kinda hard to read with your eyes closed." Jack observed, loitering a moment in the door, trying to gage what reaction his entrance might garner.

"No. Really?"

This was uncharted territory, and while the answer reeked of sarcasm, it had also been tinged with unutterable weariness. Jack strolled around the counter and squeezed himself in between Daniel and another stack of unopened books that teetered either from the displaced air or the unaccounted for width of his shoulders. Jack steadied them before crossing his arms on the counter. "Are you all right?"

"No."

He'd expected Daniel's falsely hearty, 'I'm fine.' Jack swallowed his surprise and thanked anyone who might be listening for the gift of grace. "Look, I'm . . . "

"I don't care right now."

"Daniel . . ."

Daniel turned his head and opened his eyes. "You and I both know you're not nearly as stupid as you'd like us to believe. So read my lips . . . nothing you can say is going to change the fact that I just destroyed what could be the only thing that could save my wife. Nothing," he repeated emphatically, turning his gaze back to the open book under his elbows.

"Nothing's going to change the fact that I made you choose either," Jack said quietly.

"No." Every muscle from the jaw down contracted with tension.

"Should I have left Teal'c in that place until we find Sha're?"

"I don't want to have this conversation."

"Yeah, neither do I. But we're going to, sooner or later." Jack repressed a sigh. "It's how things work around here, Daniel. I need to know you understand that . . . " he paused, knowing he had to continue, knowing too, the kind of harm it could potentially inflict. "More than that, I need to know if you're going to be able to live with it."

It took a concerted effort to stem the tide of invective he would have liked to hurl at his nemesis, but Daniel clenched his teeth and swallowed down the instinctive response.

He couldn't really say he was disillusioned, after all, he'd expected to run up against the military mindset right from the get go. What he hadn't expected was that it would come from Jack, though in hindsight, he supposed that had been a rather naive expectation.

He'd passed the test, done what was expected of him without having to be either ordered or cajoled. What more did the man want?

Absolution?

Well, it wasn't coming from this quarter - either sooner or later. And neither could he produce an appropriate response at the moment, so he kept his mouth shut.

Jack let the sigh escape. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry it went down this way." When there was still no response, he nudged Daniel's shoulder with his own. "Gonna be ready to go home anytime soon?"

Home? Daniel swallowed past the painful knot that instantly rose at the word. Home was Abydos, his mercurial wife, wild brother-in-law, and sober father-in-law. Home was stories around the cooking fire at night and a kick ass jug of home brew. Home was an ocean of sand, hot desert winds, and pet mastidges.

It was not a room at the Betrayer's.

"You go on," he managed around the lump, coughing slightly. "I haven't even started my mission report. I'll catch a ride or sleep here tonight."

He'd been trying - unsuccessfully so far - to find some reference, even an obscure one, to Thor's hammer in the context of its Cimmerian use. Or anything he might be able to glean about the Asgards. Surely if they went to such lengths to protect one planet, there had to be others; maybe one with the hammer still intact.

Daniel had no intention of sleeping anywhere tonight. He had a sneaking suspicion, now that he'd passed the damn test with flying colors, Jack would bend over backwards to get Hammond to agree to let them go anywhere he might find substantive evidence either of a similar device, or Asgard presence.

Jack straightened, pushing off the counter. "Okay. Page me when you're ready to go. I'll be around."

Daniel was neither of a vindictive, nor retaliatory nature, but he _was_ entrenching and Jack had no intention of letting him dig in too deep. It had been a spur of the moment thing; a command decision, barely fully-formed, when he'd tossed the staff weapon at the archaeologist. Yes, he'd been testing him, measuring the man he'd left behind on Abydos against the man coerced into returning to Earth, testing Daniel's commitment to the team. And, yes, Jack could admit, he'd regretted doing it the moment the staff weapon had launched.

"I . . ."

"I'm not gonna grovel, Daniel. I am sorry it went down the way it did," he repeated, "but I'm not sorry you made the choice you did."

Daniel straightened, and with a heavy sigh, moved his elbows and carefully closed the book he'd been leaning on. The silence this time was redolent with sadness, but the sarcasm was missing when, without looking up, he offered absolution. "There are bound to be other places."

Jack smiled slightly. "There are," he agreed. "We'll keep our eyes peeled for these Asgard guys." He was only just coming to the realization that this man had a phenomenally unending capacity to forgive and forget. It was mind boggling to say the least.

"I've been looking for . . ." Daniel trailed off on another sigh. "Damn you, Jack."

"Yeah, never doubted it." Jack briefly clasped a hand around the back of Daniel's neck. "Come on." With a gentle squeeze and a slight tug, he finalized his apology. "Hammond won't have a kitten if you don't turn in your report tonight. I'll cover for ya - this once." He grinned over his shoulder as he headed for the door. "I'm gonna go tell Carter and Teal'c we're leaving. Meet you in the locker room."

Daniel stared at the empty door frame. He hadn't meant to cave - at least not quite so quickly.

Jack's head appeared again. "Hey, I forgot to say - thanks. You know we'll find her -- them -- right? We'll find Sha're and Skarra and bring them home." He slapped the frame and did his prestidigitation thing again.

"Jack."

The entire colonel reappeared in the doorway wearing his twinkling _what now_ expression. One eyebrow rose.  
"I know you'll do everything in your power to make it happen . . ." Daniel glanced sideways at his friend. "Just don't ask me to anything like that again." He wasn't going to cave without at least a show of resistance.

And naturally, Jack sealed his fate. "Deal," he agreed without hesitation. "I promise."

~*~

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=3889>  



End file.
